


锤基如尼文系列1 Fehu·金笼

by soysau



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soysau/pseuds/soysau
Summary: 一个新坑，用24个如尼文字符的寓意为主题来写锤基pwp！不定期更新第一个字母，Fehu，意为财富浪荡王子Loki看上了角斗士Thor，一掷千金只为与他共度良宵～





	锤基如尼文系列1 Fehu·金笼

Fehu·金笼  
角斗士×王子

“我不明白。”托尔皱着眉头，迟疑地站在门边，“他们告诉我来这儿参加角斗。七个敌人，全带着武器。”  
托尔是个相当高大健壮的男人，一头暗金色的短发，晒成深棕色的粗糙肌肤包裹着壮硕紧实的肌肉。与其他上场前的战士们一样，他赤着上身，只在腰间系了一条麻布兜，战前祈福用的圣油在他裸露的身躯上反射着金属般耀眼的光芒。两道象征他角斗士身份的红色油彩从额前划过眼角，一直延伸到茂盛的络腮胡中。  
“很显然他们骗了你。今夜你的敌人只有我一个。”房间里的男人笑意盈盈，不紧不慢地回答道。  
托尔认得他的脸。他认得这乌黑光洁的半长卷发，认得这白净挺秀的鼻梁，认得这细长的眼角里碧绿莹润的双眸，认得他嘴角那抹似有似无的假意微笑。洛基·劳菲森是本国王子，总是随着一众贵族出现在角斗场旁观战的看台之上。  
托尔发誓自己没有刻意去记忆这些靠鲜血与厮杀取乐的虚伪皇室的面容，可他实在无法忽视那个正襟危坐，高高在上的身影。每次战斗结束，他站在满地血污与残破的肢体之间，无意间抬头向看台一望，总是能看见王子殿下朝这边露出优雅得体的微笑，一双翠眸透着明丽的光彩，其中蕴含的感情让人捉摸不透。  
不过他从来没见过洛基这副打扮。看台上的他从来衣着考究，尤其偏爱华丽气派的礼服，还必定要戴上相称的金银配饰。然而眼前的他，浑身算得上衣物的只有一层薄纱长袍，而他正低头忙着把自己的脚踝上的金链扯下扔在一旁。这件纱衣薄如蝉翼，几乎什么也挡不住。他能清楚地看见王子莹白的胸膛，细窄的腰身，健美的双腿笔直而修长，轻纱笼罩下更添几分朦胧的美感。  
“怎么了？我听说优秀的战士从不临阵脱逃，我看你并不像个懦夫。”看见托尔呆呆地站在门边，粗眉紧蹙，湛蓝的眼睛里满是迟疑的神色，他轻笑道，“还是说人不可貌相？”  
托尔怀疑地环顾四周，这里距肮脏血腥的战场相去甚远。这里是一间皇室寝宫，和宫里的其他地方一样金碧辉煌。偌大的房间里只有一张华美的睡床，上面坐着他身份尊贵，笑容满面的“敌人”。他可搞不懂这一切究竟意味着什么。  
“我想，杀死一位王子可不能给我带来胜利的奖赏吧？”他脱口而出。  
“唉，我勇敢的战士……你应该看得更长远一些。”洛基轻叹一声摇了摇头，将自己刚脱下的绿宝石戒指朝门边的战士扔去。“你期望的财宝和荣誉，不是只有通过夺取他人的性命的方式才能得到。”  
托尔下意识地接过抛来的戒指，金灿灿的指环上还带着洛基手指的余温。  
“从角斗场挖走他们最卖座的战士可不容易，我敢肯定高天尊那个老家伙趁机敲了我一笔。不过没关系，你值这个价。”洛基笑嘻嘻地看着他，像看着一件刚弄到手的珍贵藏品。“他们给你的只有无止境的残酷杀戮，劳累与病痛，外加一点点微薄的饵食……不，那是天大的浪费，这点我绝不能容忍。我会给你更多。”  
“你得到的将是比你赢十场比赛还要多的金子。只需要做一些让我感到愉快的事……我保证，只要你乐意，我们都会从中感到堪比天神的快乐。”他的目光扫过托尔那雄健的身躯，停留在胯下被布兜包裹的那块凸起上。“我会给你金币，马匹，最上等的武器。或者你还想要个骑士的称号？都没问题。”  
看见男人已经开始伸手去解纱衣的束带，对皇室种种绯色流言早有耳闻的托尔终于反应过来他刚刚说的是什么意思。  
“不！我不要你的金子！”他完全忘了礼仪，粗声粗气地吼道。“属于战士的金银只能从战败者的尸体上剥下，而不是……而不是……通过某种见不得人的交易。”  
他想了半天也不知道如何形容在他眼里极为丢人的事情，只能闭上嘴，走到床边把刚刚洛基抛给他的戒指递了过去。  
“所以我才让你把我当做敌人，不是吗？”洛基没有去接那枚戒指，而是握住他伸出的右手手腕，将他拉得更近。另一只手也没有闲着，隔着他腰间的布兜就在那团凸起上揉搓起来。“就用你的这把，武器……彻底击败我吧。”  
“如何？”他突然用力一拉，直接将那片碍事的破布整个儿扯下。一直被束缚的雄壮性器一下子蹦了出来，而且很明显因为他刚才的爱抚起了反应，在一片金褐色的浓密体毛中微微昂起了头。  
这下两人都浑身不着寸缕，面对面地注视着彼此的眼睛。托尔也并非不经人事，反比一般人更性欲旺盛。更何况眼前这个男人，他的舌头和身体都很擅长说服人。  
“我不要你的金子。”沉默许久，托尔终于开口道。他轻松挣脱洛基握在他手腕的手，不由分说地将那枚戒指戴回他的左手指间。“但我喜欢看敌人在挣扎中流血流泪，不断求饶的样子。王子殿下，你不要后悔。”他的声音低沉而富有磁性，能将威胁的话语说得性感无比。  
“呵……如果你真能做到，那可真是一次颇有新意的体验。”洛基并没有把这个警告当回事，他一面惊异地盯着男人给他戴上戒指的动作，一边还沉浸在目睹那根前所未见的粗大性器的喜悦之中，迫不及待地想要和这性器的主人开始一场不留余力的激战。  
听到他如此轻佻的回答，托尔的眼神渐渐阴沉起来。他抓住洛基的肩膀，将他俯卧着推倒在床上，展露出整个诱人的雪白脊背。  
其实在前戏这方面他一向毫无耐心。可是一想到这个男人故作端庄的脸上，那高傲的神气将被赤裸裸的欲望和饱受折磨的痛苦取代，他也开始感到兴奋起来。  
粗暴的啃咬是从颈部开始的，耳后那一小块肌肤又薄又软，在舌头和嘴唇的蹂躏下浮出一片火热的殷红。再往下，散落在肩头的黑发细软湿润，鼻尖蹭过时能闻到熏香的甜味。身下人被压得跌倒在被褥上，半跪半卧着撑起身子，一边在他的亲吻抚摸下挺起臀部，形状姣好的肩胛骨与腰际的线条勾出一个诱惑的弧度，就等人将他吃干抹净。  
两人身体赤条条地交叠在一起，上边是饱受日晒雨深麦色，厚实，粗糙，胸前与背脊刻着好几道刀劈斧砍留下的暗红色疤痕。下边的人则从头到脚都透着一种久居深宫的苍白，肌肉的线条都那么纤细优美，暗藏力量，并不显柔弱。但在托尔那极具攻击性的健硕身躯前，这点力量简直不堪一击。  
托尔用他傲人的胸肌和胸前两粒硬硬的凸起紧压着身下人的后背，滑腻腻的圣油让皮肤的触感更加敏锐，而茂盛的耻毛则在下方撩拨着他的滚圆的翘臀。如此亲密的姿势，令洛基呼吸加速，下体也悄悄抬起头来。  
“你，快点……快……”感受到自己下体的变化后，他更加急不可耐，忍不住放下脸面，咬牙低声催促道。可是对方好像有意作弄他一样，一边继续着亲吻的动作，一边用宽大的手掌揉搓着他大腿内侧敏感的皮肤。而他最饥渴的那一处，只是挑逗性地拨弄了几下就不闻不问了。  
“再忍忍吧，王子殿下。战斗还没开始你就缴械投降了？”托尔甚至还学着他嘲讽的语气，在他耳边低声道。这叫他怎么忍得住？洛基又羞又恼地转头，狠狠地盯着那个突然来劲的混蛋，可是对方正忙着在他后腰亲吻舔舐，那火热湿润的吻让他还未出口的责备变成了压抑不住的喘息。挺翘的臀瓣被双手狠狠地捏住掰开，舌头又在手指留下的红印间流连，围着中间那团小小的花穴来回打转。  
“啊……”洛基再也跪不住了，口中吐出甜美的热息。他趴下来用额头抵在床上，自己伸手握住了早已挺立的下体，胡乱套弄起来。托尔早就发现了他的小动作，于是用手指划过汗湿的股沟，惩罚似的一下插进了那处小小的蜜穴之中。  
虽然有唾液和圣油的润滑，但那粗大的指节和长年习武留下的厚茧在脆弱的内壁毫不留情地深入摩擦着，模拟着抽插的动作，带出一阵羞耻的水声。洛基在突如其来的刺激中差点松了手，却被托尔从身后一把握住，还坏心地加快了套弄的动作。前后同时被侵犯，令他浑身发软，放声浪叫，尽力扭动着腰肢，配合托尔的节奏，将双腿打开得更大。  
托尔能感觉到湿软的小穴在大口吞咬着他的手指，被钳制住的性器在过分的爱抚中湿了前端。其实不光洛基一人被折磨到失去理智，托尔也忍耐得够久的了。他昂扬的性器紧贴着洛基修长紧实的大腿，难耐地上下摩擦着，给他带来另一重别样的刺激。  
经过一轮粗鲁的扩张后，他终于满意地拔出手指，放开了洛基满是红痕和水光的臀部。身下人一下子失去支撑，软软地趴在床上，发出呜咽般的呻吟。一眼看过去，刚被猥亵过的蜜穴有些微微红肿，抽泣般的张合着，中间的一圈嫩肉愈发鲜红，泛着淫靡的水光。  
“快，快进来！”他红着眼眶，艰难地恳求道。托尔再也把持不住了，提起胯部狠狠地撞了进去。洛基的呻吟声一下子变成了夹杂着欢乐与痛苦的闷哼，并随着他抽插的节奏逐渐加大。腔道紧致细嫩，火热湿润的内壁奋力地包裹着性器，像是要把它推开，却又不舍地吸附在上面，不让它离开。  
这种欲拒还迎的态度很快被托尔猛烈地进攻击溃了。野兽般交合的姿势，让他每次都能捅进从未有人能到达过的最深处，却只浅浅地退出一点，再变换角度，更凶狠地插入。  
洛基自觉自己不是一个容易满足的人。但这次，硕大的性器在体内横冲直撞，前所未有的饱涨感几乎让他觉得自己要被撕裂了。除了屈服和求饶，他不知道自己还能做什么。只是这种气氛下，任何示弱的话一经说出口就变了味，仿佛一种变相的刺激，令情欲的烈焰烧得更旺。  
“求你了……轻一点……我不行了……”一层水汽模糊了视线，他浑身发烫，早已失去抵抗的气力，断断续续的求饶声越发绵软妩媚。要不是一双粗壮的胳膊将他的腰紧紧搂住，他可能早就被干得瘫软在床上，不省人事了。  
托尔却充耳不闻。就像一匹脱缰的野马，只顾自己奔腾驰骋。洛基只有咬住嘴唇，手指紧抓着身下的被褥，试图分散自己的注意力。突然，粗大的性器撞上肠某个脆弱的点，穴心迸发出一阵酥麻的快感令他的大脑一片空白，嘴里发出一声绵长高亢的尖叫，下体在极度的快感中直接射在了两人紧握的手心。小穴在高潮中一阵抽搐，缩紧的内壁偏偏又被无情地捅开，让他一个人在那折磨人的巅峰久久无法回过神来，无助地哭喊着托尔的名字。  
“托尔，托尔……”毫无意义地默念着这个名字，积聚已久的泪水不受控制地涌出，幸好脸埋在散落的发丝间，对方看不出来。  
被叫着名字的那个人可没有放过他的意思，又挺直腰身在高潮后泥泞红肿的小穴里抽动了几下，而洛基除了穴肉一番条件反射似的抽搐，再没有力气做出任何反应。  
托尔依旧坚挺的性器意犹未尽地卡在敏感充血的蜜穴里，并没有拔出来的意思。洛基感觉自己被搂抱着强行翻过身来，连忙抬手遮住哭红的泪眼，抗拒地别过脸去。托尔哪里肯依他，直接擒住了洛基的手腕，一把按在凌乱的床头。  
于是他便看见了一双茫然失神的美目，原本苍白的脸颊上因沉溺情欲而浮现出一种病态的潮红。泪水从通红的眼角滚落下来，与晶莹的汗珠一道滑过消瘦的下颌。一双薄唇早已被他在激情中咬破，未干的血迹将他的嘴唇染得鲜红娇艳，娇花初绽般微微张开着，无意识地吐露出藏在贝齿后的一小截粉舌。  
托尔心念一动，停下顶刺的动作，用堪称温柔的动作拂开他垂在额前的乱发。  
“你流血了。”他说。“真奇怪。我……从来没有过这种感觉。”  
洛基还没缓过神来，碧眼半闭，任凭那只粗糙的手轻抚过被泪水打湿的脸颊，将他唇角的血渍抹在指尖，放进自己口中。  
“真奇怪。”托尔又重复了一遍，自己都忍不住摇头。“我……不想看到你受伤。但你的血和眼泪……确实非常美味。我还想要更多。”  
鲜血那令人振奋的咸腥味让这温柔转瞬即逝。托尔从不会给给他的敌人任何喘息的机会，一手抓起洛基修长的右腿扛在肩上，调整角度，又冲着那处敏感点狠狠撞去。  
还在高潮余韵中的洛基简直要被逼疯了，再也无所谓尊严或抵抗，只努力绷紧腰腹，承受着毫无章法的野蛮冲撞。从下身一波一波袭来的汹涌快感也成了酷刑。现在，他只希望这一切尽快结束。  
朦胧中那个仿佛永远不知疲倦的男人又换了几种姿势，他每次崩溃失神的模样对他来说就是催情的魔药，让这个角斗士越战越勇。有力的手掌在他身上四处探索，仿佛要摸遍他身体的每一寸皮肤。从白嫩的大腿根到挺翘的乳头，凡是被托尔肆意揉弄过的地方都留下一片红肿的指印，更别提遍布全身上下的吻痕与齿印，还有臀部与手腕显眼的淤青，在他原本就苍白的肤色映衬下显得分外可怖，恐怕未来的几天之内都不会消失。要是外人见了，准会以为这是一场不折不扣的暴行。  
身在其中之人却不觉痛苦，红肿的私处早已被折磨到对痛感麻木，只有那种滚烫充实的穿刺感让他保留着最后一点模糊知觉。其余时候，他只是闭眼轻声抽泣着，仰头露出伤痕累累的脖颈，几缕银丝从微启的红唇之间缓缓垂下，身躯随着托尔捣动的动作不住颤抖。  
“你听着……洛基。”这是托尔第一次直呼他的名字。“我改主意了。我要你的金子，我还要你。”他听见托尔在他耳边低声说道。  
洛基闻言睁大了双眼，穴壁禁不住一阵收缩。紧接着，深埋在他体内的性器几猛烈的抽动了几下，积蓄许久的浊液一下喷涌而出，灌进盛开的花心。随着托尔性器抽出的动作，一股股浓稠的体液将空虚的肠道一点一滴地填满，还有些被蠕动的小穴挤压着溢出体外，挂在他布满欢爱痕迹的股间。  
“我要雇手最巧的矮人工匠，用金子造出五把大锁，再配上五根锁链。”托尔宣布。“两把锁住你的手，两把锁住你的脚。最后一把挂在你脖子上，另一端就拴在这张床上。你永远别想逃掉。该死的，这真疯狂。但我发誓，我真是这么想的。”  
洛基已经没有力气回应了，虚弱地躺倒在被褥上，从里到外都是被一个男人占有过的痕迹。他被男人搂在结实的臂弯里喘息了好一阵，才逞强似的抬起哭红的绿眼睛，小声地吐出几个模糊的音节。  
托尔将头凑近他的嘴边，没想到被他逮到机会一口咬住了耳垂。  
“天哪，我的战士……如果你真想把我永远锁住，那你需要的金子，一个晚上可挣不来。”洛基的唇齿并没有用力，只是报复性地轻咬了一口，很快又改成引诱般的亲吻与吮吸。“恐怕还需要很多很多很多个夜晚……”  
托尔没有回答，但那双深邃幽蓝的双眸里，原本坚毅清明的眼神渐渐蒙上一层情欲的颜色。洛基浅浅一笑，主动勾住托尔的脖颈，用戴着戒指的左手抚上他的侧脸。两人深深拥吻起来。  
他知道，他就知道。看不见的锁链其实早已把两人拴牢。这位天神般高贵勇敢的战士，心甘情愿地跳进了恶魔的陷阱，此生再也走不出这专为他准备的精致金笼子了。

end.


End file.
